Start A Fire
by SINNAMON-TOAST
Summary: After Lucy accidentally confesses her feelings for Natsu during the heat of battle, how will he react? One-shot


It wasn't supposed to be like this. Man, she really screwed up this time! She let all their hard work and effort go to nothing, whoosh, out the fucking window it goes! But it would be a hell of a lot easier if he could at least acknowledge the situation instead of avoiding her like she had the plague or something! He was her team mate for gods sake, and the way he was acting how were they ever going to talk normally again?! He was usually such a dense idiot and Lucy didn't know how she was ever going to get through this mess at the rate they were going through!

Lucy Heartfilia may have accidentally confessed her undying love for her partner, Natsu Dragneel during the heat of battle. Everything she been hiding for the last five years of their friendship came rushing out at the fear she felt when the monster they were fighting nearly killed him by throwing him twenty feet in the damn air. He was usually so on guard, ready to fight! Why was he so distracted today?

"Natsu, dammit, you need to watch yourself! I love you too much to let you get killed like this!" she screamed at him. He automatically froze on the spot, letting himself get thrown once again like a limp noodle by the large claw of the monster.

"You idiot! What did I just tell you?!" she screamed at him again as he tumbled to the dirt. He groan in response before picking himself up quickly and dusting himself off, his hands once again lighting up in his flames.

The battle continued and finally the monster was killed after what seemed like forever. Her stomach was filled with dread as she watched her partner glance at her out of the corner of his eye, his look unreadable

They were now in the forest, with camp set up for the night. The mission has been oddly quiet since her heartfelt confession at the spur of the moment, and Lucy was left for the first time unable to talk to her friend. She usually could talk to him about anything, and they would joke around. Their partnership was so strong, and here she brought it down to nothing just because she opened her yap. She could be such an idiot sometimes!

She had no idea why today she was so scared, they faced far more worst things then a low class monster. They have defeated Tartaros together! How could she let herself think that the great and powerful Natsu was going to be that easily killed by something so small such as this? She felt like she been walking on egg shells for the past few years of keeping this secret inside of her. She felt like it was eating her alive. She was terrible at keeping secrets, so she was surprised she was able to keep this one inside for so long. But now that it was out in the open she truly felt like she was walking on something far worst then tiny little egg shells. She was walking on glass!

Lucy stared at the fire in front of her, quiet and unsure. How were she and Natsu ever going to recover from this? She didn't think something like this was ever going to happen. Sure, she dreamed of a day where Natsu would come to her and tell her that she means much more than nakama, but she highly doubted it would ever happen. He was just too immature for that in her mind, but he has changed a lot over the years. He has greatly matured since she first met him, and she just grew to admire him even more. What was there not to love about him? He was courageous, funny, witty, strong. She didn't mean to fall in love with the dork. It was totally on accident! Wasn't it?

She remembered the first time she knew she was in love with him. It was after the fight at the magic games when he saved her future self. As she hugged him from behind she realized she loved this stubborn man. He was willing to protect anyone he cares about with his own life, he was completely selfless and it drawn her to him.

"Hey... Lucy..?" He suddenly asked, finally breaking the dead silence.

She looked up relieve, thankful that he was finally talking to her. "Yes Natsu?"

"Did you mean it?"

Tongue tied, Lucy swallowed and kept her mouth shut. Was there a safe answer to this? Could she tell him the truth, and tell him she absolutely meant it with all of her heart? It would change _everything_. On the other hand if she lied and takes it all back what would that make her? She didn't know what to say, or what she could even do to make this go back to the way it was before, with them being able to joke around and laugh at each other. Did he hate her now? Would he avoid her if she told him that she meant it? She couldn't think of her life without Natsu in it no more. She didn't want to think of him being out of it.

"Lucy?"

Through the light of the fire she could see his green eyes staring straight at her, questioning, wondering.

"Yes.. I meant it."

"Oh...wow.." he mumbled.

She could feel her cheek burn with embarrassment. Now what? Was he going to quit talking to her and leave her hanging?

"But it doesn't matter!" she stated quickly before adding, "Let's just forget that I ever said it, okay?"

He winced like she said something that hurt him. Dear god, she should of lied. She should of said it was the spur of the fucking moment. Because it was, she didn't mean to let that fly out of her lips! Her big mouth! She should of said that she meant it more as nakama, not as if she was in love with him! Natsu knew nothing about love, and he for sure wanted nothing to do with it! She never seen him even remotely interested in the subject before! He never talked about girls he liked! For all she knows he could like guys! Oh god, what if he liked Gray! Was that why he fought with him all the time?

"Please don't let this change anything between me and you, just because I opened my mouth like that, please don't stop talking to me..."

"What if I don't want to forget that you said it though?" he asked oddly shy for being the loud rambunctious person he usually was. "What if I want things to change?"

"Huh?" She questioned confused, staring at him. What is he talking about? He couldn't mean it could he?

"I guess what I'm trying to say... is.. I think I feel the same way..." he confessed.

"You think...? You think you might feel the same?"

"No.. I know I feel the same way." He corrected, standing up and walking over to her. She held her breath in scared that if she made a sudden move he was going to take it all back and laugh in her face like it was some joke. He wouldn't do that though. Natsu wasn't that type of person to play with her feelings like that.

Once he was in front of her, he sat down grabbing her hand from her lap, holding it tightly.

"Natsu.."

"Shh.." he quieted her, leaning forward so that their faces were close together. She froze, unsure what he was doing. Who was this man? Usually he would be tripping over himself if he were doing something like this! She never imagine he would be this smooth..

"Didn't you want to kiss or something?" he asked awkwardly. So much with being smooth!

"You... You idiot!" She stuttered embarrassed, "You're not suppose to ask like that! People don't just go out and say that!"

"Well, I never done this shit before so how am I supposed to know?!" His face became the same hue of his hair as he leaned away, avoiding her gaze.

"Here.. Wait.."She mumbled shyly, leaning back into him, her hands cupping his burning cheek. She lightly placed her lips over his, covering his mouth with her own.

It was like fireworks were exploding out of no where, she never once imagined a kiss from Natsu would feel like this! It was messy at first, wet and sloppy. Neither of them had experience with this before, so it was expected. She pulled away after a few moments to catch her breath, staring into his hazel eyes.

"Whoa.."He mumbled quietly, his mouth hanging open slightly, "I always thought kisses were gross from watching others.. but now that I had one...no wonder everybody wants to do this!"

She laughed at his enthusiasm, pulling her hands away from his face timidly thinking that he didn't want to continue. They already took a big step today in their relationship, he couldn't possibly want to continue to further it.

"Hey..Who said we were done yet..?"

He drove at her, capturing her lips roughly. Lucy gasped as he angled his face over hers, trying to get better leverage. He was hungry, devouring her as if she was fire. Heck, they were on fire! She never thought that their would ever be a day where Natsu would kiss her willingly, but today was just full of surprises. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, and placing the other hand over his toned chest feeling his rippling muscles. She could feel them move under her. He placed a hand on her curvaceous hip, squeezing tightly. She moaned into the kiss and he took that to his advantage, entering his warm tongue into her mouth. She once again gasped in surprised that he was willing to move ahead that quickly and eagerly, she didn't think that their first actual kiss would involve this much!

His other hand tangled itself into her long hair, continuing to ravish the inside of her mouth like a man who haven't eaten in days. She had to pull away eventually though to breath. How was he doing this? It was like he was a totally different person! Where did he know how to kiss like that? He just told her he never done anything like this before, so was he just winging it? He was doing an awfully good job for being inexperienced, but how would she know? She never kissed anyone herself!

His lips then attached themselves to her neck, kissing it aggressively as he pushed her lightly down onto the ground, hovering over her.

"N-Natsu.." she squeaked embarrassingly, surprised at the sudden development.

"Lucy.." he groaned into her neck, pulling her hair back to give him a better angle of her slender neck. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she was afraid it was going to leap out at any minute. Could he hear her? He probably could with his advanced hearing for all she knows. This was so embarrassing..

He suddenly bit down on her neck, and she yelped in shock shoving him away. "What in the hell are you doing?!"

He grinned down at her, his fangs glistening in the light of the fire before he attacked her lips with another onset of kisses. He was passionate, kissing her feverishly, his tongue sliding against her own. He continued like this for a couple of minutes before pulling away on his own, staring down at her.

"Lucy.. You're amazing.."

She felt her heart swell affectionately before replying softly, "I think you are pretty amazing yourself.."

When they arrived at the guild the next day everybody stared at them with knowing eyes. Lucy felt on edge as they approached the rest of their team sitting in the guild hall.

"Your mission must have been good, from looks of it." replied Gray smugly.

"W-What do you mean?" she stuttered hesitantly. Were they spying on them? Did they witness her embarrassing confession it battle?! Oh god, she can see it now. She was going to be humiliated for who knows how long!

"Well from the hickey on your neck and flame brains sickening lovey dovey expressions it wasn't so hard to guess."

She gasped loudly slapping her hand over her neck and glaring at Natsu, she hissed, "Natsu why didn't you tell me!"

He grinned wickedly before laughing to himself, "What, you want to hide it? I want _everybody_ to know your _mine."_

"God, go get a room!" Gray groaned, "Wendy is here you know!"

Lucy could barely look at the said girl. Wendy's face was completely red as a tomato, as she glanced between Natsu and herself, completely aware of the situation. Wendy wasn't a little girl no more she was a young adult, and has witnessed quite a few inappropriate interactions between the her fellow guild mates. Plus she wasn't an idiot. She was very well aware of what adults did behind closed doors. It wasn't as if she has escaped Cana's graphic description of how a man and a woman will make love to each other. Nobody could escape from Cana's drunken tales. Nobody.

"Are we expecting any little ones soon?" Erza asked taking a large forkful of strawberry cake.

Lucy choked on her own spit, shocked at what came out of the knight's mouth. Was she joking? Because she sounded awfully serious. She felt her face burn with embarrassment. She just couldn't keep a straight face thinking about doing _that_ with Natsu! She could barely kiss him without dying from embarrassment! How would she ever have kids with him?

"That would just be great.. Little pyros running around.. Destroying everything.." Gray muttered.

"Shut up Ice Princess!" Natsu barked at him suddenly annoyed.

"You don't have to worry about that for now.." Lucy said with a rush trying to change the topic. She hoped they didn't have to worry about it for a while at least.

But who knows? Life can throw a handful of surprises sometimes. She never expected Natsu to return her feelings, but here he was. Life was definitely full of surprises.

 **END.**

 **Wow, this was the first one-shot I've ever written! Hard to believe right? Sorry it's so short, I felt like I got everything I need to say said and done with. Leave me a comment on how you like it! I got the title of the story from the song Start A Fire by Ryan Star, and I felt like it fit perfectly. But please tell me how you liked it so I know if it was good or not, because they are food for the soul! Peace out! -SOS21**


End file.
